Moments in the land of Departure
by Soldier-Spy
Summary: My first attempt at comedy, a series of funny one shots between Ventus, Terra, Aqua, and Master Eraqus Please do review. Chapter 12 Disaster
1. Chapter 1

Terra without food or water for twelve hours makes for a really crabby and crashing Keyblade. That's what oral surgeon told him. He was short with everyone during that time, Kiro, even Eraqus who offered to take him on the dental excursion. It was very unlike Terra to be pissed at everything. When the funny man is angry everyone knew something bad'wa about to happen. Terra wasn't too upset about having his wisdom teeth taken out, he figured it was going to happen sooner or later and plus he was going to heal up and fair better than most, with the help of Aqua's magic .

didn't pay much attention to his student's short temper the whole morning driving to the other side of Departure town,

Ven was kind enough to leave the video recorder at home. He was already going to have a fairly impressive audience when he got back to his house later that evening when they got off from duty. Kiro wanted to watch, but he wasn't going to hurt his Student's pride any more than it was already.

Eraqus waited quietly for the hour, maybe less, for the procedure to end. He was welcomed back to the recovery room to see Terra grinning something silly with puffy, gauze filled cheeks at a pretty nurse who was trying to prop him up to a sitting position. How much of the sedative and painkillers did they give him? "Hey Terra," he said quietly ignoring the nurse in the room. "How did it go?"

Terra's smile went away and got serious, like he was trying really hard to focus. "I didn't feel anything." He perfectly crossed his eyes and looked around the room, "That's better"

"Yeah, that would be the sedative. They had to really put you under huh?" he wished he had brought the video camera

Terra began to swing his head around in circles and moan, "I feel funny."

"Kind of feels good, doesn't it?" Eraqus implored

"Is this real life?" Terra asked "or is this a toucan life"

Eraqus chuckled, "Ha yes this is real life."

"Cowards die many times before their deaths; The valiant never taste of death but once. Of all the wonders that I yet have heard, it seems to me most strange that men should fear; Seeing that death, a necessary end...kittens" Terra explained suddenly

"I think It's about time we got you home big fella"

Terra closed his eyes and laid his head back, "Okay now….now I…can't feel my face."

Eraqus was trying really hard to keep his cool, "I doubt you would, they probably gave you some local anesthetic." Terra began to stick a finger in his mouth but his teacher was fast to pull it away, "Don't you do that!"

Terra's looked drastically sad right then, as if someone stolen in front of him. "Why can't I?"

"Because you're bleeding in your mouth."

"I'm bleeding in my mouth? Is my stomach bleeding?"

"No no, just your mouth, where they pulled the teeth out."

"Okay. Hey Eraqus, you know what I do when I feel sad?"

"What do you do when you feel sad? I don't think I have ever seen you sad."

"I don't normally sing it out loud. Ven says I can't carry a tune to save my life, but I hum. I hum the Muppet Show theme. You remember how that goes?"

Eraqus let out a smirk "Yeah but I'm not going to sing it."

"Well it goes something like this: It's time to play the music. It's time to light the lights. It's time to meet the muppets of the Muppet show tonight….I don't know why but it makes me happy."

"Well that show made me happy too." Eraqus mumbled

Terra opened his eyes and waved his hands infront of his face, "I don't feel tired."

"You don't?"

His student turned to look at him. "You have four eyes."

Eraqus went along with it. "Yeah." The nurse was out of the room. Eraqus secretly had some amusement in this

"I feel…I feel funny. Why is this happening to me?"

"Because you had to get your teeth out. They were making your jaw hurt, remember?"

"Because Aqua punched me. That MEANIE!"

"No it was hurting before that. You're making that up." Eraqus sighed having to go along with the conversation

"Is this going to be forever?"

Eraqus smirked again, "No this isn't going to be forever."

During the car ride back Terra let loose his stream of consciousness, every single thought

"I want to run around the parking lot right now and just woohoo, but I'm so tired I don't think I can do that. I don't, don't know. I don't know what to do. Should I eat something? I don't know 'cause my whole face is numb. I'm feeling it but I can't feel it. It's just too weird, this is just too weird of an experience for me. I just feel like I'm in some wonderful land. But I can't even keep my eyes open for more than two seconds. Can I sing? Cause I want to sing right now. You know that song that's like ooooo. No that's not actually a song. What song should I sing? Should I sing? I think I should sing the one that's like ooo you got me ooo you got that something boy I want to be where you are bunndunndunn for you cant even uhhh. Im so tired. I don't think I sound very good. Was that good? I think I could be famous for that song. What about this one? Uh. Wait hold on it goes...Uh, uh, uh. No hold on, I know it, I know it. Uh, Galatians. No, uh. Hold on, let me think let me think. I got this down. Oh, ok. Its about, its about Galatians, Summers Best 2 weeks. They're like, uh. Hold on, hold on. I got this. I got, I got it. No I don't, I don't got it. Maybe, I don't know, the one we do at camp."

Four hours later Terra was laying couch wrapped up in a blanket, head on his favorite pillow mumbling things. After a few hours of fun and happy Terra-on-painkillers it all came crashing down to an emotional train wreck. Lack of food and water didn't help his case.

Terra was talking about birds. Angry Birds to be specific. Aqua turned on her caring side once Eraqus had left out the door to grab some smoothies for him, that would be the only thing her was eating for a few days "Hey Terra, do you remember how you got here?"

Terra was quiet for a moment, "I flew."

"You flew?"

"Like angry birds."

"Did it feel really awesome?" She was going along with his rambling. She figured it would be a good way to entertain herself.

"All the birds hated me because I was different!"

"They didn't hate you, they probably thought you were so cool."

"No they HATED me."

"They wouldn't hate you Terra."

"I'm different than them!"

"That's true but they probably wished they were you."

"Why? I throw them at pigs!"

THE END

in honor of my friend who is getting his wisdom teeth taken out


	2. PINK!

Think pink

Terra walked into the living room area from the gym looking especially pleased with himself. Just a little more than usual.

Vent us noticed his sung expression and decided to investigate "Hey. Someone seems pleased."

"Well you know the scoring it with the ladies" Terra said with a bit too much confidance

" Oh please, what Aqua" Ven said confidently with a smirk dawning on his features

"Ha no way. Ever. Ever. But, speaking of my least favorite rival" there is going to be a very nasty surprising thing awaiting her in the shower today.

Ven*snickers* What? you?

Terra frowned "I hate you today, you know that? But you'll see."

Aqua walked by on the way to the shower and glanced at the two before closing the door. The sound of water could be heard turning on and in around 2 minutes, a scream erupted.

Terra

Ven flipped over the couch and hid behind it to avoid Aqua's wrath. In the local library a high school student looked up distractedly while reading a book while walking and tripped down the library stairs. The author looked up while writing this wondering if he had astually heard something. Eraqus choked on her soda in the kitchen and stumbled into the living room.

"Well I see my cue to leave is here." Terra said before dashing out rapidly to his favorite hiding spot. He scurried down the hall to go hide who-knows-where.

Aqua stormed out of the bathroom with her hair dripping wet with one noticeable difference. Really noticeable.

Her hair was a bright, hot pink.

"WHERE IS TERRA, I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!

Eraqus "Aqua uh, your hair, is..." Eraqus started to say

"Quick, turn it back! Use a spell or something." she yelled

Eraqus quickly ripped out his key blade and fired a white beam at Aqua

However much to his surprise his own hair became blond, then red, and finally ocean blue immediately and his eyes widened in shock.

He quickly fired off the spell again turning his own hair back to normal

His hair became its regular black color again but Artemis was still in no luck.

"Well for an easy $5 I can hook you up with a Terra to hit"

"You would sell out your best friend?" Eraqus asked

"He stole my snack cakes that we all stole from you last week and this is my revenge on him." Even replied simply

Aqua looked at him in rage "No way am I paying you. But tell me where he is and I won't kill you!"

"Well when you put it like that... He's hiding in the boiler room behind the third generator. He always hides there."

Aqua stormed off to go dish out some punishment.

A couple moments later a loud massive screaming was heard throughout the castle. She pretty much calmed down and was sitting on the couch thinking about what excuse she could use at school to tell Bette.

Eraqus walked in from the weight room and went over to the group.

"Hey, I'm out of shampoo and need to borrow some, did you leave your's in the bathroom Aqua?"

Aqua was lost in thought and barely considered his question before responding.

"Yeah. It's on the counter."

Eraqus thanked her and walking into the bathroom.

About 5 minutes later...

A shout of anger erupted from the bathroom.

You better be packing some serous power because he sounds mad."

Eraqus yelled from the inside at the top of his lungs.

"TERRA YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

The pink panther walked into the room before looking at both Aqua and Eraqus and giving them a thumbs up

THE END


	3. Acts of kindness

Acts of Kindness

It was late afternoon; snow was falling to the earth softly. Dressed semi-warmly, Terra was listening to music, resting on a bus bench; at the end of the bench was an old woman with four colorfully wrapped presents in her arms. Just then, the bus came, stopped, and the woman got on, slightly juggling her gifts.

Terra idly watched the bus leave, then turned back to stare at the bakery across the street when he noticed something. He sat up in alarm, a blue wrapped gift. Terra turned to the bus, gone, but he knew where it was going. Going against everything he knew, he picked up the box, tucked it under his arm, and ran into the alley.

Knowing the system well, he was able to run without faltering, he was forced to pause, however, when his path was blocked by a cop car. Quickly changing route, he continued, of course, he looked suspicious so the car followed. Jumping over a sideways-turned trash can, Terra saw the opening. Running out, he froze, looking around and panting, then he saw the bus; the woman got off, looking quite sad and worried.

Terra smiled, huffing, he trotted over. "Miss! You left your gift," he said, holding it out to her.

The old woman smiled. "Oh thank you, this is for my grandson," she said as she took it.

Terra blushed. "No problem," he replied.

"Merry Christmas," the woman said and kissed his cheek before going back on the bus.

Terra watched as the bus left when he heard the siren; he went rigid and grimaced, turning around. The officer gestured for him to come, not wanting to get in trouble...again, Terra complied. The officer smiled.

"Good work kid," he said.

Conner went blank but then he smiled too. "No problem," he replied again.

"Donut?" officer asked.

he took one. "Thanks," he said, taking a bite.

"Merry Christmas kid," the cop replied and drove away.

Terra smiled as he nibbled on the sweet treat. Felt something warm in his chest, it was an unwanted feeling at first but then he welcomed it. He couldn't help but enjoy it.

Honesty

Ventus was lazily listening to music when he came to the crosswalk; grabbing his board, he pushed the button for the light. As he waited, a little girl scout and her mother joined him; he glanced at them before looking at the light again. Suddenly, something grabbed his hand, pulling his ear bud out and looking down, it was the Girl Scout. She smiled.

"May I walk you across the street?" she asked innocently.

Ven blushed, shocked. "Uh- uh sure, why not?" he replied.

Then the light flicker to walk. Holding his hand and forearm firmly, the girl began to led him across, the street, her mother giggling behind them. The girl was keeping a close watch on the cars, Ven noticed. Once they were safely on the other side, the girl let him go.

"Th-thanks," he said, smiling slight, still red in the face.

The girl smiled. "You're welcome," she replied and took her mother's hand.

The mother mouthed a thank you before she walked in the other direction, the girl waving behind them. Ven waved back idly and smiled slightly. Well that certainly made his day.

Friendly

It was raining out, Aqua was standing outside next to the bus bench to go home from the museum; not in it because there was a gaping hole and the water was pouring in from there. It was still pretty cold, winter had just ended and her clothes didn't feel too great having been soaked long ago.

Suddenly, there was a break. Aqua looked up to see if the rain had stopped but he saw a rainbow, a cloth rainbow. Turning her head, a woman was standing real close to her, her large umbrella covering both of them. It didn't do much since Aqua was already wet but it did feel good.

Not because the rain stopped, but because someone cared.

Caring

It was an absolutely horrendous day, when Big Brave was lazily walking , down the road, in a black jacket, "Alanta Braves" shirt, and Blue jeans, along the way, he noticed that a young man had ridden his car off the road, and gotten it stuck in the mud, the man, was pushing as hard as he could but the simple car whined and refused to budge.

Brave looked at the man lazily, before walking over to the man and going along and pushing himself, the rain had gradually increased to a now pretentious down pour, that had completely saoaked them both

With Brave's tremendous strength, they eventually got the car out of the mud, they were both covered head to toe in the slippery stubstance. "Can I give you a ride?" the man said "my name's John by the way, what's your name

Brave gazed lazily from the car to the man observing the mud streaked faces, then looked ahead, he did not have too mush farther to go on his root to home, where his little brother was probably waiting, he didn't want to hold up the man any longer

"I think, you've gone through enough for today" And with that simply walked off

Helpful

Finally Terra had said yes to Ventus, his more or less little brother, when he asked once again if they could go for a jog together in the park. For the last month Ventus had been asking every morning for them to go out, normal pace, and spend bro-time together. Terra didn't truly care but he was getting annoyed with the speedy kid's begging.

Terra started it out annoyed but after the first few minutes of little noise and nothing to distract him, he began to see why Ven loved to run so much. While they ran, they passed a little girl and her father; the girl had a balloon in her hand. While her father was giving her a sippy cup, she let go of the balloon by accident. Before she had the time to cry or reach for it, Terra had it in his hand and then was tying it to the girl's wrist.

"Tank you," the girl said and tottled off laughing.

Terra looked at Ven in surprise once he joined him again. Ven smiled. "Saved the day with Integ." He said happily.

"Integ?" Terra asked.

"Integrity; it means we don't have to be behind a mask to help those it need us," Ventus replied.

Terra looked at Ven with a new image, He learned something new today.

Inegrity

THE END


	4. Everyone Needs a Hobby

I own nothing

Everyone needs a Hobby

Aqua as too protective of her backpack.

Terra, curious to a fault as he was, could never simply take the "I don't want you messing with my homework" excuse at face value. No, there had to be something more.

He wondered what could be so valuable-or dangerous-that she had to keep it locked in her backpack locked in her room until she went home. Was it money? Stolen jewels? Master's Eraqus's snack cakes? Embarrassing snapshots of us-or worse, secret love letters to the next door neighbor? Terra had to know.

"Psst. Ventus." He said sneaking into Ven's room and not so secretly hiding behind Ven's stack of homework, Ven had seen him, five minutes ago, and while working on his history lessons had choosen to ingnore him.

The windswept haired kid looked up from his homework and raised an eyebrow while working on his homework. "Any particular reason you're hiding behind the island, of randomly stacked books that consists of my homework Terra," he said at normal volume, his lips taking on a slightly annoyed smile.

"Keep it down! Of else she will hear you." Terra said frantically

Ventus rolled his eyes behind his glasses. "For the love of God, Terra, she's not Atilla the Hun she's your teammate, and more or less sister. That's pushing boundaries right there, even for me."

Terra crawled out from behind the island, crouching his way to Ven's desk, standing out in the green painted room around them. "I need your help." Terra asked

"With what, dare I ask." Ventus said closing his book and effectively giving up on the French revolution worksheet that he was currently working on

"Getting into Aqua's room."

Ven's eyes narrowed. "Terra, we weren't going to pull that-"

"Shh," he exploded, slapping a hand over his friend's mouth. "I just need to get into her room, okay? I wanna see what's in her backpack."

"...Even for you, that's a little creepy." Ven said bluntly wanting to get back to his work

Terra sat back, exasperated by his friend's lack of enthusiasm. "No, you don't get it. You know that old saying, 'you can tell a lot about a girl by the contents of her purse'? Same thing. This is a golden opportunity to finally get some dirt on her!"

"Actually in all honesty I do not remember that saying" Ven said thinking out loud

"Well don't you want to get some bribing material" Terra asked

Ven stared at him with a look of hurt and shock. "You think that me and Kiro don't have dirt on her. I'm hurt, Terra, I really am."

Terra glared. "Are you going to help me or not?"

After a long, silent moment in which Terra was certain Ventus would refuse, he shrugged and closed the textbook he was highlighting. "Let's go, you've got to die doing something."

She had a combination lock on the front door which Ven swiftly unlocked with his keyblade "Man I love Keyblades" He muttered as they looked around the room

The room was blue, quite literally everything was blue, the walls the bed stand everything, on the wall there was a pianting with two dolphins majesically jumping out of the water overhannging her bed was a map of the Hawaian Islands, on the desk there was a lamp, aand pictures,including their family vacation to Hawaii, everything was so...organized and so...Aqua

But none of that mattered to the boys except a worn canvas rucksack sitting on the desk chair.

"There you are," Ven said, waving his friend into the room and flicking on the light. "Let's take a look so I can get back to my homework."

"C'mon, don't tell me you weren't glad for a study break." Terra said annoyedthat his young friendwas not as enthusiastic about this as he was

"I wasn't, I have a test tomorrow. If I fail, I'm coming for you." Ven said bluntly

"You won't fail, don't you have all A's or something, Now, what do we have here," Terra said, opening the drawstring under the rucksack's flap. He carried it over to the bed as he did so, and dumped the contents out on the blanket. Out fell three standard spiral notebooks-apparently, Aqua had Algebra II/Trigonometry, English II Honors, and French III on either Tuesdays or Wednesdays, depending on her homework style-which Terra stacked and set to the side. "Now, the good stuff."

Ven picked through the pile and pulled out a bottle of Tea. "Huh. She always struck me as a Lemonade kinda girl," he said, filing the information away for later.

As they sorted through the contents of the backpack, they found a midsize drawstring bag sitting under a pair of gym shoes, inside was a thick filing folder. "Aha, this must be it," Terra said, holding it up to test the weight. "I wonder if it's secret files of something, like James bond."

"Nah, Aqua's not the type," Ven said dismissively. "I think it's make-up, and she's secretly a girl."

" Why would she carry it around in here" Terra asked

"Girls are strange creatures," Ventus said, leaning back on his palms. "Just open it, the suspense is killing me."

Terra pulled open the pouch and squinted to see inside. Brow furrowed, he poured the contents out onto the bed in the same inconsiderate manner as the rest of her backpack's contents had been treated. "What the..."

"Oh my..."

Ven burst out in laughter. Partly at Terra's clueless face, partly at the contents of the folder

"What? Do you even know what this is?" Terra asked cluelessly

"She-ahahaha, she- Was not expecting that, ahahahah-" Ven fought to regain control of himself, and sat up again. "She collects stamps, Terra. See?" He held up a giant sheet that appeared to be very neat with precise lables about whenand where it was from. "It's stamps from all around the world."

Terra squinted. "Huh. So, wait. She... What? That's her big secret?" He folded his arms. "Lame."

"Thanks, Terra. I'll be sure to cross you off the Christmas presents list."

They both turned to the door and stood up quickly. Aqua pushed herself off the door frame and took a step into the room. "Really, guys? My backpack? Is nothing sacred anymore?"

Ven held up his hands. "He forced me into it. Those stamps are very nice, though-where arethey from? Argentina? Germany?" He said eyeing the particular page theat they were looking at.

Aqua shook her head with an amused smile. "Vatican city, actually. And don't be trying to talk yourselves out of this, it's unbecoming. You're free to go." She said to Ven

"Thank you. I'll be studying for my French Revolution test test that I'm going to fail if you need me," he said, shooting a pointed look at Terra before leaving.

"So. Satisfied?" She asked with a much more annoyed look at Terra

Terra studied her warily, trying to gauge how badly he was about to be beaten for his transgressions.

She smiled at his terrified silence and moved to clean up the mess he'd made. "Looks like you're out of luck, Terra. I usually keep my Love Letters away in my pouch, the Next door neighbor that I've been seeing, is gone on a vacation this week."

He stared. "You... Really?"

She punched him in the shoulder without fanfare and turned to repack her bag. "You're gullible. Get out of my room."

Terra lingered for a moment too long, watching her carefully Pick up the multicolored papers that had fallen on the floor.

"Did I stutter?" She asked seriously

"No, ma'am. I'm out," he said quickly, racing out of the room and closing the door with a wind-powered bang behind him.

She Collects stamps. That's it. Darn.

THEEND

**I had actually written this quite some time ago, however initally rejected it, how you enjoyed, it was originally knitting, however I was inspired by a stamp on a letter that i had just recieved for Christmas**

**I've just gotten backfrom state championships, and was vey tired saturday, however today, I have minimal, homework and am going to be writing**

**I had a lot of fun writing this**

**Reviews are cool**


	5. Bad Vacations Chapter 1 The Airport

Bad vacations: Bad Airport

It was dark outside. So dark you could only see with the aids of the lampposts on the sides of the road and the occasional faint glow through a house window. The night was at its climax, with just a few hours before dawn on a Sunday morning. This was the time when any normal teenager would have gotten in bed not so long ago, but not a certain strange family. They were just getting up.

"Why do we have to get up so early again?" Mumbled a half-asleep Ven said as he meandered his own path in the garage to the Car.

"Because we have a flight in precisely two hours and," Terra paused at loading luggage into the Car and glanced down at his watch, "thirty-eight minutes."

Aqua walked into the garage with her black and blue duffel bag and matching suitcase. She had her usually short blue hair grown out in a ponytail at the nape of her neck with some loose strands making way to her delicate face. She was wearing a loose black t-shirt with dolphin pattern on and practical, brown hiking pants . The two boys just looked at her. "Okay, so I am in comfortable clothes So what? Now, would you stop and help me with my luggage?"

Out of the two boys, Terra snapped out of his stupor first and walked over to Aqua's luggage to carefully place it in the Car. "So, Eraqus?" He asked as the other two boys were clearly still clueless

"Yes?" The master said carrying his own luggage

Ven smiled at them. "Why do you pack so much?" She looked at him with a what-do-you-think look upon her face. "Okay, stupid quesions its a girl thing again"

"Alas! Yet another brilliant conclusion from our own, Boy Wonder." Terra retorted at them as he made his way to the front seat of the car. Ven gave him a hurt look, "Salt in the wound, Terra. Salt in the wound."

"Trouble in paradise, already?" Eraqus, as awake as he could get for four in the morning, mocked them. Apparently, he wasn't awake enough to realize that was a bad idea.

"Eraqus!" Not only Aqua and Terra, but also Ven, united in yelling at Eraqus who seemed unfazed by it all. "The name is Eraqus. Key blade master Eraqus." He did the classic 'James Bond' imitation. The group just looked away from him being his own cheesy self.

"Darn Aqua, why do you have to have such a big siutcase"

"Cause one of you two are going to loose something or forget something, and I need to be prepared for that

Eraqus locked up the Castle and punched in the security code. "And that starts the beginning of a vacation fit for the greatest key baders in the world!" With Eraqus and Aqua in the front seats, he turned on the Car. Ven got in with Terra since he had the shortest legs, and almost immediately fell asleep against the car door and drooled. Terra looked out the window because he wanted to watch the scenery as it went by while listening to his i-Pod.

They drove to the airport in silence besides the faint rock music from Terra's earphones and snoring from Ven. They were all concentrating on different things, but they all shared the same excitement. Even if it was more in some than others.

"The Airport, here we are!" Eraqus announced excitedly as he parked his beloved Car and ushered everyone out so they could grab their luggage and get in the airport. On the walk from the parking garage to the airport entrance Aqua and Ven got to talking. "So. . . Ven?"

"Yeah, Aqua?" He looked over to his 'big sister'.

"How do you plan on getting through security? I don't think that the keyblades can stop metal detectors from doing their jobs?" Aqua was not just curious, but concerned about how well the start of their vacation would go.

"Oh, don't worry. Terra and me got that covered." Eraqus gave her a big smile which only made her worry more. What were they up to?

They walked through the automatic doors of the airport and went over to the line to get through security because Aua, being the over analyst, had already checked them in online. They had less than two hours before their flight left, and with the line in front of them, they seriously didn't think they would make it. "Forty-eight. . . forty-nine. . . fifty. . . fifty-one. . ." Ven tried counting the number of people in line, but finally decided he didn't want to know how many people were before them.

"We decided on the big flight, again, because. . .?" Aqua asked in general with arms partially outstretched while looking up.

"Because, babe, I'm on it." A random guy with black shaggy hair, thick black eyeliner, and a bad-boy grin came up to her. He was not much taller than her, maybe 5'6", and was wearing all black.

Aqua walked up to Terra with the boy in black walking directly behind her, "We decided on the big flight, again, why. . .?" Terra noticed the boy looking at Aqua and could also see her eye in a look of rage. He knew it wouldn't be long before her powers would be unleashed somehow, unless he put stop to it soon.

Terra decided for the sake of their vacation, their family and for the common good to shake Rachel's makeup-wearing admirer and could only hope that Aqua wouldn't maim him for what he was about to do. "Listen, Aqua" Terra said as he stood next to her. "We decided on the big flight because it has more luxuries such as bigger, cushier seats in first class, make that two very close seats for us to get comfortable in," he flirtatiously winked at her, "and better bathrooms and service. I thought that was important for a eight hour flight. It'll be good. You'll enjoy it. I'll make sure of it." At this point, the goth boy took the not-so-subtle hint, kicked at the floor, and trudged away with his hands in his pockets.

"Listen to me, Terra;" Aqua grabbed him by the collar, "you better not be cuddling next to me during the flight. . . or else."

"Or else what?" Terra asked, pressing his luck, and ungripped her hand from his collared shirt.

"Or else all your hair gel will magically disappear and the entire state of Hawaii will be out indefinitely." Aqua said menacingly with narrowed eyes.

Terra gulped at the horror. "I get the picture."

"Finally!" Ven said as they made it up to security.

"License." The female police officer said more monotonously than any robot could ever manage and lazily held out her hand to Ven. He handed her the boarding pass and then fished in his wallet for more than a few moments leaving the officer more vexed than before. "Do you even have a license?" She asked.

Finally, Ven, in his lethargic state, pulled out his license. Well, actually it was his student ID. The police officer looked at it and frowned more if at all possible. "Mister Ventus, if that even is your name," she said a little testily as she glared at the kay blader "I suggest you give me your real identification now or else I'm going to have to lock you up and hold you for questioning."

"Why?" Ven asked slowly like he would fall asleep at any moment. "What's wrong with my ID?"

The woman took no time to answer. "You're hair is different in this picture."

That woke up him right away, "Oh!" Ven said as he tried not to look like he was panicking. "That's my old ID. Why don't you check my passport." He laughed nervously and pulled out the green document and the woman signed his boarding pass. "Clear," she once more used her monotonous voice.

Ven, against his better judgement, replied under his breath, "Man, you must really hate your job."

"Haha, very funny, Ven. Now move on." Terra gave him a not-so-small shove to move him on before the woman changed her mind. Before they knew it, it was time for them to go through security and Aqua was getting more nervous by the moment. Would their cover be blown? Would Ven and Terra do something so crazy the four of them would end up in jail? Would they miss their flight to Hawaii?

A male security cop was taking charge at the security checkpoint. "Put all carry-ons, jackets, shoes, and other metal items in their appropriate bins." Terra went first and took off his shoes, watch, and wallet to put them in a bin to go through the machine. He took out his boarding pass and tried not to grin as he waited for showtime. "Man, it's kinda dark in here." Ven said as he walked up to Terra.

"Yeah, I wonder if they'll fix that light above the scanner." He said in return.

Eraqus was lagging a bit and it was worrying his two senior students. They all had to be in position or else it wouldn't work out! Ven was still sorting out his belongings. He had a hard time in such dim lighting. But then the light above him suddenly turned on very brightly. "Do not put items in your shoes." An authoritative male voice bellowed. Ven looked up as if God was talking to him.

"Voice are you talking to me?" He asked in awe.

"Yes, sir. I mean you." Replied the voice.

Ven gulped and hurriedly un-stuffed his shoes as the light went out again. He put it on the conveyor belt to go through the scanner. "Thank you, sir." The male security officer said in his deep booming voice as he got in line to go through the metal detector.

Now it was Terra's turn to go through the metal detector. He walked up with his hands in his pockets while whistling. However, before he could step through, the security agent stopped him. "Sir, keep your hands out of your pockets as you step through." Perfect, he thought. Everything was going according to plan. As he took his hands out of his pockets, he flipped a small microchip onto the side of the metal detector and walked through.

Nothing happened.

"Next!" The cop said, so Ven went through with his Keyblade on and everything.

Nothing happened.

Good, thought Terra, that should take care of the three of us. The device will stop draining the power and will become fully operational in a couple of seconds.

Eraqus went through and the metal detector did not go off. That just left. . .

Beep beep beep beep beep!

. . ..Aqua

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we're going to have to take you aside and frisk— I mean, pat you down." Two very overweight male security officers looked her over and nodded at each other. "Ma'am, please stand on this mat with your feet apart and your arms out."

"Aw, great." Terra said softly to Ven. "Aqua just had to get picked." However, he was not allowed to fret for long. "Sir. I said, SIR." A female police officer (who had seen more than her share of donuts) pulled Terra to the side and was talking to him very firmly. "Gels are not allowed in a carry on. You may have up to one quart-sized air-sealed bag, but you have, um, five cans of hair gel in here."

Terra laughed nervously. He forgot about that rule.

The security agent rolled her eyes. "How long are you going to be gone exactly?"

Terra gulped and would not make eye contact as he said in a small voice: "Five nights."

"So, let me get this clear," she looked disbelievingly at him, "you're telling me you need one super-sized can of hair gel per day?"

Terra panicked. And then did what he always did when in a sticky situation. He flashed his sexy grin at her and hoped his masculinity would do the rest. Eraqus had taught him this

The pupil had learned well. "Well, I don't usually do this," the female cop blushed, "but I'll let you keep them." Terra was about to thank her when she spoke again. "Well, under one condition."

Knowing that this particular woman could be swayed with a little bit of charm, Terra continued. "And what would that be, my fair lady?"

She blushed again and started playing with her brown hair. "We swap phone numbers."

Terra blinked several times. "Pardon?"

Then the woman took charge. "Gimme your phone number or I confiscate all the hair gel!"

"Right away!" Terra quickly scribbled a phone number on the back of a sheet of paper and handed it to her before she could leap upon him as a tiger does its prey. Then he walked away.

After overhearing all of this and trying not to laugh at the hilarity of it all; Eraqus stood next to him and asked, "You didn't really give her your phone number, right?"

Ven walked up to the two birds after overhearing this conversation with his oversensitive elf ears. "Nah," Terra said and tried not to smile at what he did, "I gave her Ven's."

"Dude, not cool!" Ven said in protest. But was silenced by the look Aqua was giving him. It sent shivers down his spine.

"Eep!" They heard as a blue haired girl freaked off to the corner. The next thing they knew, they were dodging blue blasts left and right!

"Aqua, we gotta go!" Vend hurriedly pulled her off to the side and the four of them ran towards their gate.

"Wait!" Said the two overweight male police officers. "You are arrested for carrying. . . some sort of weapon that I cannot identify. . . and for not letting us finish frisking you!" They ran as fast as they could in hot pursuit after the strange family. Correction, they were running as fast as their bulk would allow and were very hot and sweaty. So, the four heroes gained much ground on them.

"This is the final call for flight 2118 to Honolulu, Hawaii." Said a woman's voice on the intercom. "I repeat. This is the final call for flight 2118 to Honolulu, Hawaii."

"We better hurry!" Terra said in his team leader voice as they ran. "Go, go, go!"

They, regrouped, and ran to the last gate in the terminal. They rushed to the desk in their gate. "Miss," Terra rasped to the lady at the ramp as he tried to catch his breath, "did we make it?"

"You're here for flight 2118?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but we over booked." She said sweetly. "We only have two seats left and there's four of you."

Terra looked at the others. "I hate to do this, but it seems we're at a dilemma." They all nodded as Eraqus looked around and very seriously said:

"Rock paper scissors?"

THEEND

Happy Spring Break, I just got back

Shadow

also I own nothing


	6. March of the Penguins

Penguins

The egg shaped space ship had shown up on Earth's radar only a day ago, and it was already landing. The UN had gathered at the site to greet whoever had arrived, as well as the Keybladers.

A small round door opened on the side of the space ship. A brilliant white light shone as the small alien wobbled out.

"Greetings," the alien said.

The world looked on in amazement. The aliens were… penguins?

"Um... hello and welcome to Earth," the leader of the UN Secretary said.

"Thank you. We have come to retrieve the colony of scientists we sent here many centuries ago," the penguin said, straight to the point.

"You mean the penguins?" Eraqus asked.

"They are actually Nepgiuns," the leader corrected. "We come from a small planet 53 light years away."

A slight humming was heard behind the space ship as thousands of little black and white shapes filled the skies.

"This isn't possible," one of the Ventus said. "Penguins can't fly!"

The penguins descended and started filing into the ship. The leader somehow managed to look annoyed.

"It's Nepgiuns, and no, we can't fly. We've invented anti-gravity belts."

"Why did you come to Earth in the first place if you just planned to leave?" Terra asked.

"We are a scientific species, we came here to study human behavior," the leader responded.

"What did you learn?" Aqua asked.

"That human's are stupid compared to Nepgiuns. That is why we are leaving," the leader responded and wobbled back into the space ship.

The silver egg flew back into the sky, disappearing from sight. They left behind several very shocked Keybladers and UN members.

"I knew penguins were aliens," Ventus muttered and stalked off.

The End

Yeah I was bored


	7. The great pillow fight

Ven and Terra's epic Pillow fight of history!

Deep in the confines of the Castle, Ventus and Terra were having an epic battle.

"Surrender!" Terra yelled, throwing a few balls.

"Never!" Ventus responded, tossing back some pillows.

The two ducked into the forts they had made out of blankets, chairs, and a few well-placed a thumbtacks, sewing pins, and other various sharp objects.

The battle had started as a friendly building contest. Terra said that as he was older, he was a better builder than Ventus, and of course, Ventus had to disagree.

They stole supplies from all over the castle to build their great creations. After they were finished, though, they started to debate over which was truly the greatest.

"Mine's better! It has a skylight!" Terra declared.

Ven shook his head. "It's structurally unsound. A few blows and it would topple, plus what use is a skylight, this isn't HGTV"

"You're just jealous that yours isn't as big!

"Nuh-uh! Mine's just better!"

"There's only one way to settle this," Terra said. "We shall fight to the last fort standing!"

"So it shall be!" Ven yelled to the sky.

The next half hour was devoted to finding any weapons they could. They grabbed balls, pillows, rolls of toilet paper and paper towels. It all had to be soft, so if they accidentally hit each other they wouldn't hurt each other.

Then they returned to each of their forts with the ammo and got in position. Terra stood in his skylight with a roll of toilet paper in each hand. Ventus created a small crack he could slip through to catapult his weapons.

"For Narnia!" Ventus shouted.

And they began the battle. It raged on fiercely, Terra and Ventus recycling the ammo as it landed near the forts. Ven finally got a good hit on Terra's fort and the whole thing came tumbling down.

"Victory is mine!" Ven said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Unfortunately for him, jumping up and down in the middle of a fort built with blankets, chairs and various sharp objects was a very bad idea. His legs got twisted in some blankets, and the whole thing fell over.

Terra, who had been sulking moments before, burst into laughter when Ventus took his own fort down. He waded out of the mess of blankets and into the center of the room.

"Not so tough now, are you, Ventus?" Terra smiled broadly.

Ventus didn't answer.

"Ven? Are you okay?" Terra asked, his face falling slightly.

Still no answer.

"Ven? Are you okay, Aqua is going to kill me?!" Terra freaked out.

He practically dived at the mess of the ruined fort, digging for Ven. He came up empty handed.

"What the?" Terra said, standing.

A laugh was heard behind him as Ven ran down the hallway likely to steal some snack cakes

Terra fell forwards into the blankets. He stood and shook his fist at the sky.

"You win this one. But you shan't win again!"

In the monitor room of the Watchtower, Aqua watched the video feeds. She quickly copied it, then wiped the tape. After all, no one need know that Terra built that bad of a fort. Unless she needed blackmail. Then she heard a voice

"Aqua were is all the toilet paper?" Eraqus asked

THE END

I received five reviews about alien penguins, that's the most I've ever had! Alien Penguins!


	8. The Swimsuit Affair

"This is a good idea why again?" Terra asked in a blunt fashion, standing near the edge of the pool with a wary expression, like a giant robot shark was about to jump out and eat them all.

"Oh thank Goodness, we're finally questioning what exactly we're doing here," Ventus complained. "I almost thought we were all insane for a second there."

"I simply don't question that we're insane I just kind of go with it" Kiro said honestly

Aqua did one of those not-quite-an-actual-smile-but-close-enough things and assumed a proud stance in the water, hands on hips and feet spread apart. "Ventus, I assure you that I am a highly capable swimmer and a competent teacher as well," Aqua said calmly, surveying her 'class.'

"Oh, I don't doubt you for a second, Aqua." Ventus waved his hands blithely. "But if you're just giving Terra here swimming lessons, then why the are me and Kiro here here?"

"Kiro and I," Kiro corrected, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and looking longingly at the diving board, being the only one in the 'class' who actually wanted to get into the water.

"You can't play sherades to save your life, but you're a grammar police." Ventus rolled his eyes. "I live in a world of dingbats and crazies."

Kiro quickly took offence to the comment and marched up to Ventus, with would have been a somewhat worrisome scowl except for the fact tha he was about five inches shorter "Was that some sort of lame attempt to be punny?"

"You mean funny" Terra corrected

"Ahem," Aqua said, because she can say that kind of thing and not get a dirty look for it. The three other boys snapped to attention; well, Terra stood there like an uncomfortable automaton while Ventus and Kiro jumped theatrically and saluted Aqua simultaneously. Aqua pretended not to notice.

"Bat puns aside, we will begin now. I believe working on strengthening your endurance first is a good tactic," Aqua said, pointing towards the water. "Jump in."

Terra continued to looked annoyed at the water "You mean bad puns, not bat puns"

"Do we have to?" Ventus asked, shifting from foot to foot. "'Cause, I mean, I totally know how to swim and stuff, and I, uh, kinda have an experiment going on in my room right now and if ( and when) Mater Eraqus discovers it, it's another two weeks grounded—"

"Stalling," Kiro sing-songed.

"Ventus, if you don't know how to swim, I assure you—" Aqua began.

"Never mind," Ventus groaned despairingly. "It's not like I was actually gonna do anything early Saturday morning, except for—you know—sleeping."

Kiro looked a bit perplexed before his face lit up in a way that was as obvious to the other boys as if Kiro had said Eureka! or ding! or whatever Kiros of the world(s) said when they realized something "That was sarcasm, right?"

"Yes," Aqua said, growing impatient. "Good job, now jump in."

The three boys waiting by the water dropped the towels around their waists, revealing three very different sets of swimming attire: Green trunks, tacky red-and-yellow trunks, and a super-speedo (you can just guess what that is)( Keep it PG people).

However, no swimsuit matched its expected counterpart.

Each boy fairly squeaked at seeing the other boys' swimsuits. Ven gaped at the green trunks Kiro was modeling. Kiro almost choked at seeing his beloved red-and-yellow swim trunks on Ventus. Both wheezed at the Super-Speedo Terra was sporting—wheezed in laughter.

"That's where my swimsuit went!" Ventus cried, outraged. "Thats where it went I was looking for that for ages!"

"Same here, you hypocrite!" Kiro cried in response. "Why did you steal my swimsuit?"

"Oh. Mine was missing," Ven shrugged. "Had to use something, even if that something is gaudy and waaay too bright."

Kiro bristled. "That's genuine good quality color, thank you very much—"

"Wait where is my swim suit? I only used this one because mine was missing," Terra said, then paused in realization. "Oh…"

The three boys exchanged glances, narrowed their eyes, and turned to glare at Aqua, who had wisely swum away during their plot-unraveling conversation.

"What—oh my!" all three boys yelled simultaneously.

"That scoundrel!" Kiro seethed. "Did she seriously just—just—"

"Yup," Ventus said grimly, watching the last ripples in the water disappear like a scheming mischievous Aqua had never even been there. "Comrades, I do believe revenge is in order."

Terra, Kiro, and Ventus prepared to dive into the water, when Kiro froze suddenly. "I don't think it's a good idea to attack her in her natural environment."

"What—oh, right," Ventus said. "So do you want to watch soming I hear Ironman 3 is good."

"oh no" Terra snorted. "I'm more of a Captian America guy, what do you think Kiro"

Kiro sighed. "Well, Discovery Channel is an acceptable substitute for homework and training, I guess."

"Not really." Terra said frankly

"…No, but that's how we'll present it to Master Eraquas. There's a special on red pandas that I'm not missing for anything, and that even includes petty revenge." Ven said

"Oh, you're good." Kiro complimented

"Thanks." Ven said

"So it's kind-of-unofficially-agreed?" Terra asked. "We watch Discovery Channel for red pandas and then we plot revenge?"

"Sounds good!" Ventus waltzed to the door leading from the pool to the living room. "I'll make popcorn!"

"You probably—we all probably—should change first," Kiro recommended, gesturing at the Super-Speedo Terra had forgotten about.

"Oh God, yes!" Terra blushed and sprinted from the room,.

Ventus stood next to the pool for a moment, contemplating his attire. "Nope, I'm good." He exited, following his nutball friends to the living room, hoping for a slice of the left over chocolate cake and a cold glass of milk to go with red pandas and Yellow-and-red swim trunks.

Aqua popped up from the deep end of the pool, smirking lightly. "I'd better copy this footage off the security camera before they destroy it," she chuckled to herself, exiting the pool and thinking that it had been about time that she got to be the prankster of the team.


	9. What to do With a Ton of Glitter

All that Glitters

Ventus sat in the living room watching a show about crafting. He had been trying to pick up some new hobbies recently, after burning the kitchen down. Again.

So, he had been learning the beauty of making snowflakes out of simple pieces of paper. He had made several in the course of watching the show, and now was watching for the secret of how the ones they made were so much prettier.

"The final step in our craft today is to add a touch of glue and sprinkle white and silver glitter over the snowflake."

Ventus looked at the TV, confused. Where was the glitter? He hadn't heard anything about the substance since the first grade. But he needed it if he was to finish his project

He took the credit card Eraqus had left for emergencies, because this was an emergency, and went to The Land of Departure's local craft store. There, he was directed to a whole aile of magic glitter there was a rainbow of colors in different sizes and types. Any color he wanted was available to be purchased.

He quickly located the white glitter and opened the container curiously. The substance inside was like a powder that sparkled. A tiny touch adhered it to his skin.

He laughed and tossed a bit in the air. It fell down giving everything a sparkly hue. He did not remember it being this fun, he wanted to play with it.

He grabbed a buggy and filled it to the top with vials and jars of glitter. But that wasn't going to be enough for his new plan of what to do with it. She purchased what he had.

As soon as he arrived at the castle, he hopped on the computer and started searching on Google. Using the credit card he was able to purchase a (literal) ton of glitter, as well as several other items. He had it shipped rush, so it would be there the next day.

The next day, while everyone was out, the package was delivered. Ventus quickly got to work on setting everything up.

She finished just as Aqua Terra and Kiro were arriving at the Mountain.

Ventus was nearly shaking with excitement. They took a seat in the living room, just as he thought they would, and he pulled the cord.

Glitter started to rain from the ceiling, coating the teens in a thin layer. Ventus ran in and started spinning in circles under the shower, laughing.

"What's going on?" Terra asked, holding a pillow over his head in a feeble attempt to hode fromtha avalanche of glitter.

"Why is there glitter raining from the ceiling?" Aqua asked.

"I found some at the craft store, and it was so much fun, I thought it would be a good idea to get a lot of it and have it rain glitter!" Ventus explained.

Everything in the room was covered in about an inch of glitter. Kiro decided to just go with it and started dancing in the glitter. His I pod started playing "Singing in the rain"

Aqua rolled her eyes and left. Terra was still huddled under the pillow to protect from the glitter storm.

Ventus and Kiro froze as Eraqus entered the room. He glared at the two, looked up at the glitter, and then glared at them again.

"Why is there a charge on my credit card for a ton of glitter?"

THE END


	10. The Monopoly Affair

The monopoly affair

"Ventus you are seriously the worst sport about anything ever."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Pssh."

"No, I'm serious. I don't think I've ever played a game with you that didn't end with you cheating or rage-quitting."

"I don't rage-quit, that's Terra's job."

"Who's the moron that threw my Scrabble board in the kitchen sink when he didn't get the points for 'obsequious?"

"I deserved those points!"

"Ventus, 'obsequious' doesn't have a 'j' in it."

"Says the kid who got chased into a tree by Old Man Reilly's pet chicken !"

"…"

"That went too far, didn't it?"

"Yep."

"Sorry, Kiro."

"Sure you are."

"What—no. We're not playing the guilt game. No way."

"I guess I'll just haul my chicken-chased tailfeathers over to Aqua. She's never thrown my Twister spinner out a window."

"Dude, it was the first floor."

"Yeah, in the middle of a thunderstorm! Those things aren't exactly waterproof!"

"You were cheating."

"How do you even cheat at Twister?"

"By being a freaking ninja-acrobat-contortionist."

" First I'm none of those things and second, Ventus, it's not even a board game."

"I know, and you still won. I'm going to find something you can't win."

"Yeah, sure."

"I mean it. You name it, we'll play it."

"Fine. I wanna play poker."

"Heck no. You count cards."

"I call it 'giving myself' a helpful advantage.'"

"You would call it that, mathlete."

"You said I could pick whatever."

"No card games. Traditional board games."

"Monopoly."

"Oh puh-lease, don't be so mainstream."

"monopoly is a great game."

"Too many rules."

"It's not that complicated."

"You don't have a three-second attention span like I do, man. Trust me, too many rules."

"No Twister, no Monopoly, no card games, and definitely no Scrabble. I don't think we have a lot of options here, Ven."

"Apples-to-Apples?"

"That's only fun with the whole group."

"Battleship?"

"You're so predictable that it's a joke."

"I am not!"

"Seriously. You always line your ships in one corner, usually the lower left hand corner. It's like dropping bombs on an ice cream stand."

"You're horrible."

"I know, right?"

"I think that's why we're friends."

"Pretty much."

"You know what…not really in a board game mood. Wanna go get triple hot fudge sundaes?"

"Eh. Sure."

"Well, hop on board the Ventus Express—"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh, what?"

"Your wallet. You're paying for my banana split. And bring lots of money, because I will be smothering it in toppings."

"Dude, you can afford it!"

"But I'm still guilt-tripping you. I demand ice cream."

"But!"

"Serve my will."

"…You're horrible."

"Well, you're right about that at least."

THE END

I tried a new style of writing


	11. Muffins

Muffins

This was his fourth batch of blueberry muffins and they still tasted like failure. Well, Ventus supposed it was failure because according to Terra, blueberry muffins weren't supposed to taste like ashes...or cabbage.

"Oh," he said heavily, dropping the oven mitts. "Maybe…maybe this recipe isn't right. Maybe I'm doing something wrong, I don't know…sorry, Terra—"

Terra waved a hand carelessly and smiled. His warm blue eyes rose to meet Ven's own, and Ven involuntarily relaxed. "They're fine, Ven."

"No, no they're not!" Ven moaned before throwing the mixing bowls into the sink with a loud clatter. "They're terrible and I'm terrible at this and we're out of blueberries again and—

He was interrupted by Terra hopping from her stool and reaching for the tray, dumping it upside-down to make a pile of misshapen blueberry lumps. He crammed some of them in her sweatshirt pockets, held a few more in one hand, and shoved the rest across the table to Ventus. Ven telepathically picked the muffins up, hesitantly holding them in the air as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"—and baked goods make great ammunition," Terra finished with the best kind of sparkle to his eyes; conspiratorial, Brotherly. "Aqua and Eraqus are busy training, right? They'll never see us coming."

He extended a crumb-coated hand in invitation.

Ven grinned and took it. "Let's go."

The End


	12. Disaster

Disaster

"Aqua!"

Aqua threw up her hands in exasperation, the white light of the zeta-tube fading behind her. She'd been in the Cave for a grand total of five seconds before Ven's voice had ruptured her eardrums. This is what happens when you leave Ven and Kiro alone for twenty minutes while you pick up food.

Aqua contemplated the idea of just not buying anymore food, so Eraqus would have to go buy his own Cheez Whiz and Mountain Dew. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea, not a bad idea at all—she was sure that if she could convince Terra to go without grocery runs for a week, Kiro would hang out here much less often. I am a fricking genius, she thought, pleased with herself—that is, until she heard Ven and Kiro's panicked screeching again.

Aqua groaned. There was only one person who could handle this situation the way it should be handled: Aqua herself. Terra was too easily led astray, and Big Brave was too inclined to just let go whatever stupid scheme they had cooked up; he wasn't around enough to see all of the crap Kiro and Ventus put the other inhabitants of the cave through.

The kitchen was a mess. Aqua sidestepped a puddle of orange soda and kicked her way through a sea of candy bar wrappers until she'd made a neat little trail through the post-apocalyptic ruin that had once been the castle's pristine kitchen. Aqua sighed. If the kitchen was this bad, who knew what the living room looked like? Wait, don't ask—

'War zone' seemed a bit inappropriate, if only because it was a massive understatement. Aqua had no idea how they had destroyed the room so easily in twenty minutes, but then again, they hadn't exactly been keeping it clean before she had left either.

The living room was dark. That was probably a blessing given that she could feel the crunch of something—trash, Her favorite china bowls, newspaper, Eraqus'sfavorite snack cakes—beneath her feet. There were no lights on except for the vivid glow of the television, but the room was bursting with the sound of pure unadulterated havoc. The music of their paused video game dimly played in the background, but that wasn't anything Aqua noticed. No, the real show was just beginning now that the boys had an audience.

Kiro, comically fake-sobbing, was poised over Ven's prone yet moaning body. The latter's head was buried in a cushion, his arms hanging limply from the couch. It might've been heartbreaking, Aqua concluded, had she been someone who didn't know Kiro or Ventus at all.

Aqua dropped her grocery bags on the coffee table, preparing for the inevitable. She towered over them, trying to gain as much authority as would be required to shame them into maybe sulking and cleaning up their pigsty

"What did you do?" she growled.

Kiro gasped theatrically, throwing a hand to his forehead in some dramatic impersonation of a Southern belle. "Thank goodness you've come, Aqua!"

"What is his problem?" Aqua asked, knowing that getting straight to the point often cut about ten minutes of useless chatter out of these things.

Kiro sniffled. "He—he doesn't have enough…" He trailed off in another sob. Aqua rolled her eyes

"Enough of what?" she asked, pretending to be bored.

"…food."

"Didn't you hear me when I left? I said I was getting more food," Aqua replied, annoyed.

Ventus gave another piteous moan. Kiro looked embarrassed. "Well…yeah. But…he, uh—"

"What?" Oh, this had better be good.

"He can't eat any more food," Kiro said miserably.

Aqua didn't—couldn't, actually—speak. Kiro went on.

"He's still hungry, but he says that if he takes another bite he'll explode! You see our dilemma, right? It's a classic Catch-22! If Wall doesn't eat the food, he'll starve. But if he does, he'll implode—"

"I thought you said he'd explode."

Kiro waved a hand. "Same difference. But you gotta help us, Aqua! Please! He won't last much longer like this!"

As if to back up his point, Ventus let out a tortured cry. Aqua remained unmoved. In fact, she was fuming.

"I got more food for you idiots so you might shut up," she said slowly, dangerously. "But if you don't want it—"

"No!" Ventus shrieked. "We—I—want it!" He made a mad jump to snatch the grocery bag.

"Then shut up!" she yelled, ripping a bag of pretzels from the grocery bag and dumping half the bag into Ven's mouth. Ven gagged and pretzels flew all over the carpet. He sat up fast and barely managed to swallow them. Ven looked alright for a moment, until his eyes widened and he yelled, "Drink!"

He zipped to the sink and shoved his head under the faucet.

Kiro watched, appropriately awed. Aqua watched with an earned sense of smugness. This was how you dealt with Ven and Kiro. Who said violence wasn't the answer?

"Wow, I'm impressed," Kiro said. "Not many people can leave Ven choking for words." He cackled and leaped away, pulling out his trusty grappling hook. "But you still get to help him clean up the mess!" With a smart salute, the little guest was gone.

Aqua seethed. Oh, heck no. She strode over the sink, pulled Ven's head back, and gestured towards the garbage disposal that had once resembled their living room. "See this?" she said. "You are cleaning it up. Every. Last. Soda can." With that, she stomped away.

Ven massaged his throat. "Kiro freaking planned this," he grumbled. "That little manipulative—"

On cue, two key blade blasts smacked him in the chest, knocking him down.

"I thought I told you to shut up!" a distant voice called from the hallway.

THE END


	13. The Room

The Eighth Wonder of the World

"Oh my God, Aqua…" Ven breathed in amazement.

"This…this is the eighth wonder of the world," Kiro stated grandly, waving his arms around wildly to express his unadulterated joy.

Terra walked further into the room, reaching forward as if to touch something, and then recoiling as if he thought he'd break it. The Two boys trailed behind him, gasping in awe.

"I don't really see what's so wonderful about a clean room," Brave grumbled in confusion, stubbornly standing in the doorway of his friends's bedroom.

The three others turned around and stared at him in shock.

"What?" It was times like these that Brave thought that he was the most normal one of his little group. Kiro and Ven were usually the only ones who dragged him places to show him their definition of 'wonderful things,' but this time it seemed Terra was in on it too. He sighed and wished Aqua were actually here to modestly rebut her apparent marvel of a bedroom.

"Kiro…? Ven? What are you all doing here?" Aqua entered the room, ducking underneath Brave's crossed arms. Speak of the devil… "Is something wrong?"

"Aqua! Just the girl we wanted to see," Ventus welcomed, beaming. "You can explain to Brave why your room is such a masterpiece, right?"

Aqua thankfully looked just as confused as Brave felt. "Ah…no."

Ven looked appalled. "That, dear madame , is a travesty. How can you not explain the art you've created here?"

Aqua smiled ruefully. "Ven, as a Keyblader with a passion for magic, I learned how to be very organized, not only with my spells but with my lifestyle. I know to someone of your low standards this is a miracle, but it is not."

"Ooh, burn," Kiro laughed, clapping Aqua on the back.

Ven, as could be expected, was very offended. "What? I thought we were pals!"

Aqua smiled a tad mischievously. "All in good fun."

"This room—it really is just so neat! Can you teach me how to organize my prized coin collection? I've got boxes of them scattered all over my room!" Terra gushed.

"Certainly," Aqua said, ever gracious.

"thank for being helpful." Terra finished

"Insufferably so," Ven and Kiro muttered at the same time.

THE END


	14. Walmart: Part 1

Walmart Part 1

"Somehow, I doubt this will end well," Aqua muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose as she attempted to alleviate the headache now forming.

"Come on, Aqua" Ventus insisted. "It'll be fun!"

"You have to do it," Terra added, blue eyes wide as he stared pleadingly at the older keyblader.

"Fine," Aqua gave in, taking the sheet of paper from Terra as they walked in the Wal-Mart doors.

1. Set all the alarm clocks in Electronics to go off at 5-minute intervals.

"Terra! You do this one!" Ven said, pushing his friend towards the long line of alarm clocks. Terra got to work wasting no time as he started fiddling with each alarm clocks. The first one started to go off, quickly followed by the second and third, but he didn't stop, continuing down the line.

Finally, Terra stepped back, observing his handiwork proudly. "Done!" he announced, chuckling again as people started peeking into the aisle curiously. The loud noise of beeps, rings, and buzzes was overwhelming, but it was worth it to see the beet-red face of one of the Wal-Mart employees.

"Run!" Aqua shouted, the three racing off, still laughing.

2. Make a trail of tomato juice on the floor leading to the rest rooms.

Terra pulled a can of tomato juice off of the shelf. "We'll pay for it later," he assured as he popped it open. Ven took the can from him, thrusting it at Aqua.

"It's your turn," he insisted.

"No," Aqua said. "I'm perfectly fine watching you two behave like idiots."

Ven pouted, attempted the puppy-dog eyes again. "Please, Aqua?" he pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks. Aqua felt her will crumble, and she took the can from Ven. He beamed, wiping away his tears quickly. They pushed her towards the bathroom. "Do it quick," Terra urged.

Aqua had the feeling ehe would regret this, but dumped the can over, making a trail of the red liquid leading up the Girl's bathroom. "Do the boy's one too," Ven instructed as Terra attempted to hide his laughter. Aqua's face immediately flushed red. "No. No way," she said, shaking her head firmly.

"You don't have to go in,"Ven said, still laughing. "Just go up to the door."

"Hurry!" Terra added, glancing behind her.

Aqua groaned. "I'm not doing it, guys," he insisted firmly

"Guys, we gotta go," Ven broke in, noticing the employee nearing them. They disappeared into the clothing section nearby, still staring at the employee to see his reaction. It was the same one from earlier, and his face turned the same shade of red as he stared at the tomato juice. Sputtering, he disappeared, coming back a moment later with a mop. As he was cleaning, some guy passed by, his eyes widening comically at the red liquid staining the floor.

3. Walk up to an employee and tell him/her in an official tone,

" 'Code 3' in housewares"... and see what happens.

"Who's doing this one?" Ven asked.

"It's your turn," Terra answered, pointing to a nearby cashier. She was young and pretty, her blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. "And no flirting,"

"Excuse me; the manager wanted me to tell you "Code 3 in housewares"," Ven said, clearly trying hard to sound as serious as possible. It must've worked, because the girl's eyes widened and she ran out from behind the counter. "Oh dear," she mumbled. "Uh, thank you," she said, glancing at Ven before running off, speaking into the walkie-talkie she carried quickly.

"I'm impressed," Aqua said, glancing at the younger while Terra stared after the running cashier, grinning widely. "You didn't flirt at all."

"Yeah," Ven grumbled, crossing his arms in clear disappointment.

4. Go the Service Desk and ask to put a bag of M&M's on lay away.

"Aqua, you do this one," Terra said, shoving a large bag of M&M's into her hands. Aqua shook his head, passing it on to Ven's instead. "No way. It's his turn," she responded.

Terra frowned. "Really?"

He accepted the bag of M&M's, making his way over to the Service Desk quickly. "I need to put a bag of M&M's on lay away," he said as serious as possible.

Their confused expressions made him run off laughing again, taking the M&M's with him.

5. Move a 'CAUTION - WET FLOOR' sign to a carpeted area.

"Terra's turn," Ven said.

"Okay," Terra agreed readily. "Uh…where's the wet floor sign?"

ven handed it to him; no one asked where he got it. Terra found a random rug, placing the WET FLOOR sign on it. A mother and her daughter passed by, the mother about to walk across it. The little girl – maybe five or so – stopped her. "Mommy, we can't walk there," she said, eyes wide, "There's a wet floor sign on it. We could slip."

"It's okay, sweetie," the mother assured. "Whoever put that there was being an idiot."

"Finally someone tells the truth" Aqua says flatly

The end...not really.

I will now be updating every Tuesday and Friday

sincerely,

shadow


End file.
